


Pro Tip

by flickawhip



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv gives Rita some brain-food and tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Tip

“Hey…”

Liv smirks, pushing a plate of hot sauced brains at Rita. 

“Eat…”

Rita eyeballs the plate, then sighs, nibbling the smallest possible piece into her mouth. Her eyes widen instantly and Liv finds herself laughing softly. 

“Pro-tip… Brains go great with vodka hot sauce mixers.”

Liv is smirking as she pulls the bottle from the fridge, feeding herself a decent glass of the stuff before offering a second to Rita, who, although still hesitant, finally does give in. 

“That is good.”

Rita’s words are mumbled but Liv smiles anyway. 

“I told you so, Zombrain…”

“Stop calling me that…”

“How about Reet?”

Rita sighs, rolls her eyes but gives in. 

“Fine.”


End file.
